


Hard Core Kisses

by akite



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Core Kisses

Hard Core Kisses

A. Kite (April 2007)

The first time the Joe kissed Billy; Billy turned his head and said, "Cut it out. What are you, some kind of fag?" which Joe didn't get. He had his hand down Billy's pants at the time, wrapped around his cock. It was no gayer to him than Billy dropping to his knees and sucking Joe's cock a few minutes later.

The second time Joe kissed Billy, it was on stage. He kissed Billy's cheek and then went and did the same to John. It became part of their thing, like the spitting. If anyone had dared to cry fag, Joe would have punched their lights out.

The third time Joe kissed Billy; Billy kissed him back. They were just off stage after a fantastic show. On an adrenalin high and drenched with sweat, Joe pushed Billy against the door of the green room so no one else could come in. He went after Billy with his hands, tongue and teeth. Almost accidentally, Joe's mouth brushed Billy's and started on somewhere else, only Billy made this sound, nearly a whimper, and followed Joe's lips until they were in contact again. They rocked their hips together kissing until they both came right there in their jeans with Pipe on the other side of the door pounding and yelling to get in.

The ninety-seventh time Joe kissed Billy, he didn't get a chance to do it again for five years.


End file.
